


Chimera

by CosmicNoiz



Series: Broken Toys [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicNoiz/pseuds/CosmicNoiz
Summary: There was a time when her world was peaceful, no blood was shed, no lives were spared. She wasn't lost, she had her family, a girlfriend, a future. When the pizzeria became a thing, children flocked to it like geese and constantly begged their sucker parents to take them to it. They gloated about the pizza, how it tasted so rich and how the arcade games were so fun even though they resembled gambling. The animatronics, how they sang and brought joy to the children. The happiness only lasted until her father, Benjamin Malkovich, found out the darkest secrets about the company and what's hidden within the pizzeria. The bite, the dead children, all of it was revealed once he got his hands on those dirty old papers and found the rotting stench from the animatronics. Her father was going strong, kicking ass and bringing the company down. That was until they let their trap out and it tore him apart. Now, Neptune has a goal. Be hired as a Nightguard and go undercover, burn the pizzeria and the animatronics in it, and let them rot in the fire. That is until she finds out what's really going on with the machines.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "Sleeping with your eyes wide open,
> 
> as black as the darkest sky.
> 
> Can you feel the whole world shaking?
> 
> Running but your bones are breaking,
> 
> Can you feel the whole world shaking?
> 
> I'm breaking inside."

~~_ **Prologue** _ ~~

 

₮ⱧɆ ⱤØØ₥ ₩₳₴ Đ₳Ɽ₭ ₳₦Đ ₣ɄⱠⱠ Ø₣ ₮ɆⱤⱤØⱤ₴, and it would only get worse by the minute. He could hear the wires of the machine twitching, the engines running and whirring to life. He sucked in a sharp breath of air, sweat beading on his forehead and trickling down his neck. His tanned skin had burns on them from the flames licking around him, sparking to life as the metal animal strode towards him, head twitching and white flickering orbs rolling into the back of its head. 

He thought to himself,  _this is where I'm going to get eaten alive._ Fear ran shivers down his spine, the claw marks digging into his gut where the machine had ripped at him. He could feel the blood draining out of him, pooling into a puddle at his side as the gasoline rippled with flames, just waiting to ignite and blow up the entire place. 

The creature in front of him shuddered, groaning and opening its mouth, revealing purple skin inside its cave. Benjamin's eyes widened in fear, terror shaking him as it stumbled forward and screamed at him, a high-pitched shriek that tore across the entire room and echoed. He covered his ears quickly, shouting out: "Leave me the _hell_ alone!"

" _You know better than that_ ," the rabbit growled. Benjamin rose his head, staring in awe at the machine that was snarling out its words. " _You were at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Now you have to pay for what you've done_ ," He paused, a sadistic smile stretching across the machine's face. " _With blood_."

Benjamin shook his head, dark chocolate hair falling into his grey eyes as he crawled away from the machine, muttering curses and crying out in pain when he was struck from behind; a claw digging into his ribcage and ripping the skin open. 

A scream of agony erupted from the man's lungs as the animatronic whipped him around like a toy, throwing him at the black-and-white tiled wall and coating it with dark blood. Benjamin rose his head, determination in his stormy eyes. "You're going to have to do better than that, you psychotic fuck."

The rabbit _laughed_ , " _I can do worse than this, pitiful human. I'll gauge out your eyeballs, slice your stomach open and drag your entrails out for all to see. I'll leave you a bloody mess, and leave your daughter to find you_."

The injured man let out a weak sigh, coughing up blood as he stared up at the maniacal machine. "Someone will find out about it, one way or another. Then, and only then, I will have my peace."

" _You won't get peace_ ," The animatronic hissed. " _You'll be long gone before any words come out of your mouth ever again. I'll rip your tongue out, and slice your vocal cords_."

He was silent, numb to the core as he listened to the machine's words. What really could he do, with that thing ripping him apart?

Lowering his head, he submitted. Benjamin knew he could do nothing, his ribs were broken, and he could barely move an inch. He was on his last straw, and he had to be smart if he wanted to do something before he hit the grave. 

He tapped his fingers on the ground, getting the animatronic rabbit's attention. Benjamin heard several clicks of the rabbit's jaw opening as it bared down on him, the rabbit sinking down and crouching in front of him. It was truly a horrific sight, staring into the eyes of a madman. They were blood-shot eyes behind mechanical eyes that could be popped out, blood gruesomely dribbling down its maw and teeth snapping down at him before coming to a shortstop. Its torso was shredded, the endoskeleton visible through the soft cloth and claws ruined and bloody from crashing against the man. There was insanity in the eyes of the creature, and it was more terrifying than death. 

" _What is it you seek, that is so important to risk your life_?" The rabbit mused, cupping Benjamin's chin and lifting it up to force the man to look at him.

"Redemption, for the lives you fucking took." Benjamin spat, blood flying onto the nose of the rabbit. The animatronic scoffed, eyeing the human with boredom.

" _Such a vulnerable creature_ ," The machine droned on. " _A pity you went to waste, I could have used you_."

Confusion washed over the man as the rabbit removed himself, rising to his feet and grabbing Benjamin by the collar of his shirt, keeping a firm grip on him as the rabbit dragged him across the tiled ground. The man fought with all he had, punching and jabbing at the metal hand, but only bruising and injuring himself further instead. Blood marred his knuckles as he bashed them against the clawed hand, and finally, the animatronic dropped him harshly to the floor.

The metal rabbit rounded on him, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the blood-splattered wall. " _Why do not cease?! There is nothing more here for you_!"

Benjamin coughed, blood trickling down his chin. "I have something left." The head of the rabbit creaked as it cocked it, scrutinizing the human and sizing him up. 

" _Your daughter_ ," A humorless chuckle found it's way out of the machine's vocal box. " _She will amount to nothing when she hears of your death_."

"That's where you're wrong." 

Hearing such confidence in the man's voice, it made the animatronic question the motive of the silly thing. " _And why is that_?"

Benjamin smiled. "She knows your name, and it's not just Springtrap." 

The animatronic dropped the man roughly to the ground and heard a snap of a bone as Benjamin cried out. " _Tell me then, what is my name_?" It crouched in front of the wounded man, danger sparking in its eyes. From the look the rabbit was giving him, Benjamin knew he didn't have much time left.

"Your name is Wiliam Afton, and you slaughtered those five missing children. You stuffed them into those damn suits, and now they rot of death! Those papers? They told me _everything_. I know, EVERYTHING. I know about the ghosts, how they possess those damn animatronics. Now, you're stuck in one yourself. How? I don't know. There was supposed to be a spring lock on that fucking thing, and somehow you're still alive." 

There was silence. No one moved. The wind howled outside the pizzeria and through the window, they could hear the thunder booming and the lightning crackling against the trees. 

Then, there was a groan.

A groan that echoed from the hallway, a snarl as feet ran fast down the hall and was coming towards them. Springtrap whirled around, letting out his own groan of frustration and slamming his fist against the wall, forming a crack in it. He could hear the animal screech as he sprinted into the room, launching at the rabbit and tackling him.

Springtrap let out a roar of outrage and bashed his fist into the side of the fox animatronic, earning a jab at his face in turn. " _This is not your problem_ ," Springtrap snapped. " _Let me finish him, and do your own fucking job_!"

" _I won't let you do this_!" The fox hissed. " _This is not what we are made for_." The fox's voice was scratchy and his ears were splayed against his head, anger clear in his glowing gold eyes. 

The rabbit shook his head, pushing the fox back and turning back to Benjamin. Benjamin watched in puzzlement, not used to seeing a spat between the animatronics. Usually, they worked as a team and took out whoever tried to conquer them one by one. Now, one of them was trying to protect him. 

Springtrap strode towards him, rage clear in his twisted eyes. There wasn't much time left, and Benjamin had to do what he could to get word to his family.

"Foxy." Benjamin rasped out, raising his head and looking at the fox animatronic over the rabbit's shoulder. Springtrap was silent, but there was a murderous look in his eye. "If Neptune comes back here," 

"Protect her, and don't let her get to what I did. It will destroy her."

He saw Foxy nod his head, eyes darting between the rabbit and the submitting human. Something seemed to click in the fox's metal head, and he surged forward. Launching at Springtrap, he screamed. He had a purpose, and the only thing running through his gears was to _protect_.

 Springtrap looked out of the corner of his robotic eyes, widening them as the red-velvet furred fox launched towards him, jaws stretched wide as they latched onto the rabbit's face. The rabbit howled in agony, knocking the fox off his face with a large metal paw. Foxy splayed out across the ground, wildly looking up at the wounded goldish-green rabbit whose face was part endo-skeleton now. Part of the fur on the right side of the rabbit's face was torn off, revealing the endo-skeleton beneath. 

Crazed, glowing green eyes stared down at the fox. Foxy started crawling backward as the animatronic stormed towards him, the rabbit's mouth opening into a rabid scream as the two clashed again. The fox scrambled to his feet, slashing at the right leg of the rabbit and slipping between his legs. Although the rabbit was strong, Foxy was quick. The fox darted behind him, launching onto his back and digging into his shoulders. He sank his teeth into the neck of Springtrap, causing the rabbit to scream out. 

Benjamin watched in horror as the two animatronics fought, biting and clawing at each other. He didn't know what to think, even on his deathbed he was lost. The two were relentlessly beating the shit out of each other, and Benjamin could do nothing but watch.

" _This is not the way we do things_!" Foxy screeched. " _We are made to entertain, not to kill_."

Springtrap cocked his head, his head twitching violently as he stormed towards Foxy and kicked him harshly into the hallway, his foot sending waves of energy into the battered fox. Foxy landed roughly on the ground, weakly raising his head as his eyes glowed faintly, calling out to the rabbit once more. " _Cease this, this will solve nothing_!"

" _Oh,_ yes _it will_." Springtrap boomed, curling his lip at the wounded fox. " _Taking care of this man will save us for many years_."

Foxy shook his head, attempting to sit up as Springtrap turned back towards Benjamin and put his foot on his chest, rendering him breathless. The fox cried out, murmuring no over and over before the rabbit moved his large foot to Benjamin's head.

Crushing it.

Foxy felt his eyes somehow tearing up, even though he was supposed to have no emotions, he felt it all. He felt it for the father of that sweet girl he always took care of, and he felt it for all of her family.

Now he was gone, dead, mutilated. 

Springtrap turned his head towards Foxy, satanically laughing to himself. He stroked his chin, swiping the blood off of it before grinning with glee at the fox injured fox.

" _He really splattered, didn't he?_ "


	2. The New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Some days I can't get out of my head,
> 
> that's just the darkside of me.
> 
> Some nights, it's hard for me to fall asleep.
> 
> That's just the darkside of me."

 

~~ _**The New Dawn** _ ~~

 

 ~~~~ł₦ ₮ⱧɆ ₥łĐ₴₮ Ø₣ ⱧɆⱤ ⱤØØ₥, ł₮ ₩₳₴ ₵ØⱠĐ ₳₦Đ Ɇ₥₱₮Ɏ. She felt the numbness seeping in her bones as she rose her head, blankly looking ahead and staring at the decorated walls. The flora painting on her wall was a mere shade of white, with a red rose in the middle and the words "stay strong, my love" printed above it. It reminded her of her dad, Benjamin Malkovich, who had recently passed in an accident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The entertainment of the town, the place that kids would flock to like geese and beg their parents to go to.

"What horseshit," Neptune muttered. She was scrolling through the local news on her phone, scowling at the headline that read:

 

**LOVING REPRESENTATIVE & FATHER, FOUND DEAD IN PIZZERIA.**

**ANIMATRONICS MORE ACTIVE, KILLER STILL _NOT_ FOUND.**

**POSSIBLE DARK SECRETS? DEATH HIGHLY SUSPICIOUS!**

 

Neptune already knew something was up. Ever since her father's body was found, there were rumors of a rotting stench coming from the fursuits that roamed the pizzeria. The smell of death, and anytime she had wandered past the place and looked in the clear window, the purple rabbit animatronic named Bonnie would stare at her with his red-velvet eyes; a look she couldn't place.

She let out a sigh, throwing her phone on her blue-grey bed and getting off of it. Neptune ran a hand through her blue-violet hair, smoothing out the mess and dropping the hand with a huff. There were countless thoughts running through her mind, and none of them were good. She knew her father's death wasn't an 'accident'. From what she knew, he was practically torn apart and his brain was smashed in. Something, or _someone_ , had stomped on his head. 

Shaking her head, she picked her phone up off her bed and dialed a number. If she was going to ask for advice, she knew the person for it. 

" _O'Brian, who is this_?" A husky voice grunted, laced with sleep and clearly not in the mood to discuss anything.

"Malkovich, you should know my voice by now." Neptune chided him, rolling her grey eyes in an amused fashion. "I need some advice."

" _You gonna ask me how to go down on your girl? I figured you were a still a virgin, so I thought I'd ask_." He gave a hearty laugh, clearly teasing the blunette.

She laughed, despite the sadness that lingered in her mind and on her mental state. "No, this is a different matter." Her tone got more serious, clipped a little at the end as if she was on edge.

" _Neppy, is this about the animatronics_?" O'Brian whispered, like he was trying to keep his voice down and keep the secret away from everyone in sight.

Neptune bit her lip, running her tongue over the silver lip ring that sat on her bottom lip. "Before the accident happened with my father, he said he had made a big score. Something that would shock this town, and probably destroy that company. My father knew something about that fucking place, and I aim to know what he learned."

She heard him sigh, and she furrowed her brow. "You know that it sounds suspicious, it must have been why he was targetted, Jacob."

" _The thing is, if we look into this, you could be targetted too_ ," Jacob growled out, seeming like he was shaking his head behind the phone. " _It's a stupid idea, and I get you want to avenge his death, but this is not the way_."

Neptune looked down at her shoes, frowning. If she couldn't get Jacob to help her, then who would? Elaine was at university, studying her little adorable head away and working her ass off. She couldn't bring her girlfriend into it, she would lose her shit if something happened to her.

She didn't have a choice, and she knew what she had to do.

"I'll go alone then," Neptune finally said, her eyes watering as she put her face in her hands. "That's my only option if you do not help me, and I _have_ to find out what happened to him. It's killing me, Jacob. It really fucking is."

 Jacob seemed to snarl into the phone, venom lacing in his tone. " _You do that, you'll die. There is no going back_." 

  
Neptune smiled weakly. "I'm not afraid of death."

"Not anymore."

 

Rain poured down on top of the roof of her red truck, dirt and gravel picking up on the tires as she curved a right onto the road that led to the pizzeria. She breathed in the smoke from her cigarette, pushing her blue hair out of her face as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. The words _HOME SICK_ ran across her knuckles, a two-headed snake curving by her right thumb and a scorpion on the other. A compass with roses laid on right forearm, with the saying ' _time is ticking'_  printed below it. She was fond of the tattoos since every single one told a story. Each had meaning, and they made her feel proud and like she accomplished something.

She didn't have much time to think as she pulled into the parking lot, opening her car door and shaking like a maniac. She felt cold shivers running down her spine, and goosebumps appearing on her arms as she sucked in a breath of air and started walking towards the entrance. The lights were bright, cars parked all over the parking spots like a concert was taking place. In a way, it was. Neptune could hear the excited screams of children inside, giggles of laughter and the singing of the animatronics.

Neptune slowly reached the handle of the door, yanking it open and stepping inside. The greeters looked at her with confusion, eyes widening with shock when they recognized her. They stumbled over words, a pair of two teenagers that were simply working to get a couple of bucks. One was a redhead, hair flopping over messily and freckles dusting his face. He had startling blue eyes, ones that reminded her of the sea. The other was a brunette, dark brown eyes and a crooked smile that would woo any girl that walked in. 

"You're Neptune Malkovich, right? The daughter of Benjamin Malkovich," the redhead gaped at her in awe, reaching out and shaking her hand. "I admired his work, he was a great man in our community. My little sister has a couple of his paintings in her room, adores the things." Neptune thinly smiled at him, chuckling slightly. "Yeah, he loved painting. Was one of the first things he ever taught me to do."

The brunette beside the other boy looked her over, cocking his head and grinning wickedly. "Never seen you around, would've remembered a pretty face like yours. I take it you're here for the games?"

Neptune narrowed her eyes, looking at his nametag and reading _Gerald Jones_. "Well, I'm not exactly here to fuck around, _Gerald Jones_. I'm here to talk to the manager."

Gerald was taken aback by her hostile tone and looked to his friend. "Uh, sorry. Kaden here will take you to him." The frightened boy gestured to the redhead and swiftly walked away, as fast as he could away from the frustrated blunette.

She turned to the red-haired guy in front of her, who was laughing at his friend's behavior. "Sorry about him, he can be quite a prick. I'll take you to Afton. He's not in a good mood, just to give you a fair warning."

Neptune snorted at that. "Why, did he not to get to fuck his wife or something?" She heard Kaden choke on laughter, shaking his mess of curls. "I don't know, actually. He looked like he had a stick up his ass when he walked in this morning."

"I'll be polite, but I'm not here to kiss his ass," Neptune warned. "I'm here to get information on my father. I'm sure he has that, correct?"

Kaden stopped in his tracks, leaving Neptune to stumble into him and shoot him an icy glare. He sheepishly grinned at her, warily looking around as he lowered his voice. "I wouldn't ask him about that, it's reflected on the company quite a bit. Your father's death left a lot of suspicions... I'm sure you understand that."

"Oh, I understand quite fine." She roughly brushed past him as the singing got louder on the stage, interrupting her train of thought as she paused and stared. The purple rabbit had a red guitar that he was strumming, his eyes wide and a grin on his goofy face. While Bonnie was playing the guitar, Chica was chirping along and flapping her 'wings'. She was holding her cupcake rightfully so, singing along as loud as she could. When her eyes landed on the bear, Freddy, his crystal-blue eyes met hers and she met him head-on. There was a dangerous look in his eyes, but curiosity was also laced within them. She smirked at him, knowing that the bear already knew she was on her way to destroying the pizzeria he called home. They may please the naive kids, but she knew there was more to them.

Her grey orbs moved over to where the pirate cove lay and an **OUT OF ORDER** sign stood in front of it, the violet curtains ripped and slightly shredded, and through the holes, she could see a pair of glowing gold eyes. Neptune frowned, squinting as she moved closer. She pushed her way through the crowd of kids, ignoring the wary looks the animatronics gave her as she passed by. 

She knew one thing, and that was that the fox was not out of order before her father had died. The childhood friend she adored never harmed a soul, and it was making her anger rise even more. 

Neptune could hear Kaden calling her from behind, warning her not to stray too close. She almost whipped around and snapped at him to buzz off, but once she saw the state the pirate cove was in, she understood.

The background was shredded, fake coins sprawled out near the out of order sign and a hook creeping around the opening of the cove. It was laced with dry blood, and she rose her gaze to the owner and almost had a heart attack.

The red-furred fox animatronic was staring at her, his snout poking out of the curtains and his teeth baring. She could see even more blood on his teeth, pieces of metal missing from his snout and tufts of red fur missing as well. In all honesty, the fox was damaged and looked disorientated as he glared at her. She slowly approached him, ignoring the eyes of the animatronics on her as she neared the fox. He looked like he was in anguish as he met her gaze, a saddened expression lacing his robotic face. She had never known a robot to show emotion or any weakness.

Now she had.

"You were there, weren't you?" She whispered, eyeing the way he perked his ears when she spoke, then flattened them against his skull. He looked away, refusing to look at her as he backed up into his cove and curled his tails around his legs, growling low in the back of his throat to warn her away. Neptune shook her head, stepping forward and ignoring the lash of his bushy tail. "You saw my father get attacked, and you tried to step in." She pointed at the blood on his hook and watched as Foxy followed her movement, snapping his jaws at her in response.

The blue-haired girl scowled at the fox, stepping into the cove and back him against the wall as the curtains closed behind her. It was dark, and she could hear the static of the fox's voicebox. She lifted her gaze, meeting his glowering stare. "Talk, I know you can."

He huffed, looking away from the blue-haired girl and fixating his gaze on the wall of the cove. "There's not much I can say, lass." His voice was husky and deep, laced with frustration and a hint of a tired tone to it. She narrowed her eyes to slits and grabbed his snout, causing him to snarl at her. "I don't have much time, you dumb fox. Now tell me, what the fuck happened?"

"You already know." He sighed in defeat, looking away again. "There wasn't much I could do. I tried, I did my part. Now I just have to fulfill my promise."

A frown formed on Neptune's face as she heard those words. "What promise?"

She could have sworn she saw the fox smile before his eyes glazed over, the gold gone and replaced with pitch black and only his white pupil showing. Neptune backed away quickly, barely getting away before he started screaming and launching at her. He was snarling, frothing with blood covering his maw and running down his eyelids. She was almost frozen in terror as the fox sprinted towards her, raising his hook and slicing her right forearm open. 

Neptune screamed as blood poured out of the wound, holding it to her chest and scrambling away. "He's still fucking following, shit!" She looked over her shoulder and saw him chasing her, and while the children were screaming over her own screams and enjoying the concert, she met the gaze of Bonnie and saw him shake his head. While the children weren't looking, he pointed with his furred paw to the hallway to her left.

She nodded to the rabbit, eyeing a baseball bat that was leaning against the wall by the entrance of the hallway. Neptune stumbled towards it, grasping it firmly and darting down the hall. The fox was chasing her, and she had to be quick on her feet.

There wasn't much time.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
